The Queen's Game
by Akahlua
Summary: A hybrid vampire has her life turned upside down when she gets chosen by a dragon to be the queen of all dragons. She is faced with killing people she cares about as tasks to reach her highest level of power. Will she continue or stop the madness and protect the people she cares about or will she continue to seek out her mother that has "moved away to Paris" without her?
1. The Beginning of the End

This story started long ago. Vanessa Vampriss, one of the most powerful vampires of her generation, currently in 4th grade, woke up early in the morning ready for school. Vanessa, unllike many vampires, had a rich family. Vanessa brushed her teeth and the put on an outfit. She walked down the long staircase and entered the dining room. Her cousins, Autumn Wolf, Vamprissa Hexalaria, Valemina Rosara, and her sister, Arlienna Vampriss, was waiting for her at the dining table. Vanessa took a seat next to Arlienna, who was born as the same time as her ,but they didn't look like twins. Vamprissa : There you are ! We've been waiting . Arlienna : What took you so long sis ? Vanessa: Too many parties yesterday. Arlienna : oh. Right then, the chef brought out five plates wiith eggs, bacon , and fancy pudding and poured a half a wine glass full of orange juice for each of them. They all started eating . Autumn: hey i just realized something. Valemina: What ? They all looked over at Autumn. Autumn; Where's Nic and Andrew? They sad they were going to come over because they wanted to talk about something Vanessa's parents told them to say to all of us . Vanessa; oh, yeah, i wonder what it is about and where the hay are those two guys. The door of the dining room opened. Nic and Andrew: Hi guys! Arlienna : It's about time you two showed up! Oh, and stop calling us guys. Were are not on the same level as you. We are higher. Andrew: Whatever? Anyways, Mrs. Vampriss said to tell you girls that they are going to work overseas on Paris for about the next 20 years. Vanessa: Ok well, I didn't like them anyways! Everyone knew she was lying.


	2. The Plot ( Part 1)

At Northgate Academy Years Later... Arlienna and Autumn became Vice President of Student Council, Valemina and Vamprissa became the heads of the event committee, and Vanessa was the leader of the Student Council, all her class' representitives, the founder of the most popular and powerful sorority in the area, and the most mean, popular,yet sweet girl on campus, know to get what she's after, even among the staff , she has power. Afterschool, Vanessa, Arlienna, Vampriss, Valemina, Autumn, Nic, and Andrew gathered in Vanessa's secret lair in the office to discuss conspiracy against the Vamprissa family which currently consists of these cousins and friends in the lair. A month ago, Vanessa sent a spy to find out who was working against the Vamprissa family and the spy, Arisa, had come back with information that day. As they sat down, the discussion began. Arisa: I have found out that Tiara has been working against the Vampriss family. Arlienna leaped up. Arlienna: Tiara?! Vanessa and my older sister!? The hybrid other than Vanessa in the house ?! Why ? She is next in line to inherit the Vampriss throne! Vanessa: Arlienna is right. There is no way Tiara would do something like that six months before her ceremony. Arisa: Well, actually, Mrs, Vampriss said not to tell any of you ,but Tiara isn't the heir of the Vamprissa family. Arlienna: What !? Vampriss: That isn't possible!


	3. The Plot ( Part 2)

Autumn: How is Vanessa the heir of the Vampriss family? Arisa: Well actually , Vanessa is the heir of the Hexalaria, Rosa, Wolf, and Vampriss family. Andrew: How is that possible?! Arisa: Well, Mrs. Vampriss said that the Hexalaria, Wolf, Rosa, and Vampiss blood is in her body and she is the only true hybrid out of the four different family names. Nic: Is that even possible. Arlienna: Nic, that's a stupid question. If Vanessa is a hybrid and stronger that all four families combined, anything is possible. Andrew: Wait Arisa, what do you mean by only true hybrid? Autumn: Yeah, what does that mean? Arisa: I didn't tell you? Tiara is adopted. Her family was slaughtered years ago by a dragon rider. Her name is Tiara Diamond and her family is a bloodline of servants for the royal mer-people. Arlienna: Wait, what is the name of the dragon rider? Arisa: It's Titus. Vanessa: Titus?! Arlienna: That can't be! Valemina: Yeah that isn't real! Valemina: Yeah, he would never do that ! Andrew: What are you talking about ? And who is Titus?


	4. The Plot ( Part 3)

Nic: yeah, who's Titus? Autumn: He is a dragon rider, a dragon tamer, a prince of Dragonlore , the son of King Damon, and the number one assassin in the Dragolori family. Oh, and he is Vanessa's boyfriend. Andrew: Boyfriend!? Nic: When did she get a boyfriend?! What the heck does that mean?! Arlienna: That means he has to be equally matched Vanessa for her to date him. Nic: Wait, he is equally matched with Vanessa?! Autumn: He is the true descendant of the first dragon rider and tamer that tamed the strongest dragon that lived after all. Nic: Where is the guy ?! Andrew: Yeah, where is he?! Arlienna: If you have to know, none of us has seen Titus in months. All we know is that his goal is to kill Tiara. Nic: Why ? What makes Tiara good enough to hunt down anyway ? Vanessa: Tiara is apparently the last descendant of the Diamond family that all took out the first dragon rider during an ambush, but the strongest dragon is immortal like I am and still lives to this day roaming for a worthy rider. Legend says that the strongest hybrid that doesn't have to be a dragon rider from the Vampriss family and the dragon should be settled down with a hybrid from my family by next Friday this year, that is if the legend is true. Nic: Doesn't that mean the dragon will most likely be settling with your as his master. Vanessa: Yeah, but don;t get your hopes up. Part of being a hybrid is getting a lot of disappointment. 


	5. Change of Plans

Arisa: Tiara is a hybrid but somehow she is lower that the lowest class of monsters that ever existed. Andrew: Are there are any other hybrids in any of the four families ? Vanessa: Mom had me kill them all to guarantee that I get the dragon years ago and if another hybrid is born, I will immediately slaughter them, even if that hybrid is one of you. So apparently, now my target is Tiara once again. Since Titus is after her, I'll get him to kill her. He contacted me last week and said he will be staying in Dragonlore for the next month. Andrew: why doesn't he stay with you? Vanessa: His job is to tame dragons for the good of Dragonlore and to assassinate anyone who is a threat to the Vampriss family and Dragonlore. Well I'm going to skip a long boring part. Long story short, Vanessa went to Dragonlore, met Titus, the greatest dragon that ever lived is now hers and the are now coming back from Dragonlore and Titus is with her to kill Tiara. Anyways,back to the real interesting big showdown! By the way, the dragon's name is Kyta and his sisters' names are Ari, Acania, Aria, Arika, and Asusa all went with Titus, Vanessa, and Kyta to Vanessa's home. 


	6. Change of Plans (Part 2)

When Vanessa landed in the backyard with Titus, Kyta, Ari, Arcania, Aria, Arika, and Asusa, Andrew, Nic, Vampriss, Arlienna, Valemina, and Autumn were frozen stiff. Arlienna, Vampriss, Valemina, and Autumn were practically stone solid was because of the dragons Vanessa brought back. Arlienna: You ..You ...You tamed Kyta and his five sisters ?! Vampriss: How did you do that ?! Andrew and Nic were shocked for another reason named Titus. Titus was better looking that they expected. They both could see that they were no match for Titus. He had a dragon god-like aura around him , but then again, Vanessa's aura was dark, twisted, and powerful, everything a hybrid aura should be. Vanessa: Don't have time to explain. Long story short, Titus is here for business. Tiara just happened to pop out in the backyard and the first thing she saw was Titus and it was the same for him. Tiara: Titus?! I thought I got you off my case! How did you find me !? Titus: Your step-sister lead me here. She asked me to finish they goal my family has been dying to achieve and since you aren't truly a Vampriss and you have betrayed them , I have the right to kill you now. 


	7. Finding Aremeus

Vanessa : Tiara, you are hear by under arrest by the four families! Tiara: What gives you the right to use the four families' powers? Vanessa: Why don't you look behind me ? Tiara glanced behind Vanessa and looked at Kyta and his sisters . Even though she was low-class, she is still very aware of the legend. Tiara: The dragon has come for you ? Please, Kyta probably chosen me as its master . Kyta: We have come for Vanessa and we have already crowned her the Ruler of all Dragons. Tiara: The Dragon Queen?! Wait, isn't there a king of legend too? And aren't the king and queen of legend supposed to get married right away? Kyta: The king of legends is decided by my younger brother, Aremeus. He will not come back until he has given up or found the king of legend and whoever I choose will have a higher ranking because I am older than Aremeus. Vanessa: What does Aremeus look like anyway? Kyta: He is a ... hybrid that is one rank lower that Vanessa. Vanessa: Why don't I just marry him? Nic: What ?! You aren't marrying anyone! Kyta: Aremeus has never met you and hates my taste in masters and he probably won't want to meet with you . If you want to meet him, talk to one of my sisters. Ari: I can take you to that stupid brother of mine. Ari's smile was a bit devious. Vanessa: Asusa, can you take me ? Asusa: Gladly, I'm the only one of us who doesn't hate him . Vanessa: I'll take him back here and he can decide to marry me or not. Andrew and Nic looked psyched out as Vanessa took off on finding Aremeus. Nic: Kyta can I take a ride on you ? Kyta: Two things, one, no, two, I only let my master and a guest ride me. Arlienna: Kyta, we need to stop Vanessa. Can I get a ride? Kyta: Sorry , but I can't allow. Three hours worth of time to hunt down Tiara was worth instead tracking down an immortal hybrid, Aremeus, that is Kyta's brother. They finally spotted him on Aremia Island. Asusa: I should have guessed he was on his island instead of flying to the rest of ours. By the time they landed, Aremeus spotted Asusa ,but Asusa's wing was covering Vanessa as a suprise. 


	8. Meet and Greet

Aremeus was gorgeous and good looking. Not a single flaw on his face was shown! Aremeus: What is it that Kyta wants from me this time? My life? My island? Asusa: No. He wanted to ask you to take an offer in mind. Aremeus: What kind of offer ? Asusa: He wants you to marry a girl he chose as the Queen of Dragons.. Aremeus: Well I can't decide if I can't meet her or know anything about her! Asusa: She's right here. Asusa put down her wing, revealing Vanessa, looking as stunning as ever. Aremeus's eyes widened as Vanessa gracefully leaped down from thee towering dragon. Vanessa: Nice to meet you Aremeus. I'm Vanessa. Aremeus: The.. The.. The pleasure is all mine. 


	9. Things in Common

Asusa: And if you have to know, she currently just became the only Kairi that has ever existed. Aremeus: So she has to descendant of Crait ( the first to tame Kyta), she is an immortal hybrid, she was born on Friday the 13, is exactly 19,116 years old, and part of the Vampriss family? Vanessa: Yes. My full name is Vanessa Hexawolf Rose Vampriss. I was born in Friday the 13th exactly 19,117 years ago with Titus, the descendant of Crait and I recently tamed Kyta. As well as that, I currently rule the founding four families and every dragon in the world. Aremeus: Well to tell you a bit about myself, I was also born on Friday the 13th 19,117 years ago in Arcania in the Immortal Blood Hospital in room 2. Vanessa: I was born in Arcania in the Immortal in room 1! Aremeus and Vanessa were shocked by their alike births. Vanessa: Wow! Aremeus: Yea... After hearing some of Vanessa's background, Aremeus got interested in her. Asusa: Ok! Back to the question at hand ! Aremeus: Right, well take me back to where the others are and we will find out. 


	10. A Hard Decision

Blah, Blah, Blah, three hour flight and all that stuff and then they landed in Vanessa's backyard where everyone was waiting. Asusa landed and Aremeus and Vanessa leaped off of Asusa's broad back. Andrew and Nic were even more tongue tied. Aremeus was 50 times better looking that Titus and had a god-like aura. Aremeus was so impressive that he even impressed Arlienna. Aremeus: Greetings, I am Aremeus, Kyta's little brother and Arika's big brother. Arlienna: Nice to meet you I am Arlienna. Vanessa's little sister and they are Nic and Andrew. Arlienna pointed to the guys who were practically stone. Aremeus: Uhuh.. Kyta: It has been a while Aremeus. Aremeus: 3,000 years have passed and yet you still hold such a grudge. Tiara spotted Aremeus and saw her chance to marry into wealthy and high-class. She pushed Vanessa out of the way and hugged Aremeus's arm. Tiara: Hi,.. I'm Tiara. Tiara giggled , trying to be cute. Aremeus glared at Tiara. Aremeus: Get away from me you low class pig! I can't stand the smell or sight of an ugly two-faced bowl of dirt you worm! Tiara backed away. Tiara: What ?! Aren't I good looking and beautiful ?! Kyta: Our family can read other's thoughts and see a person's true reflection. Vanessa: Guess what! I'm the legendary Kairi! Everyone was silent. Arika: You realize that if you are the Kairi that you will have to kill the Diamond family Descendant( Tiara) and Crait's descendant( Titus) right? Ari: And if you don't, you won't be able to maintain your position as Kairi? Titus and Tiara now feared Vanessa once they realized what position they were in. Vanessa: Ok, I'll kill Tiara and Titus. Arika: You have until the end of this month meaning you have five days to kill them and Tiara and Titus have five days to live. Vanessa: What will happen after I kill them? 


	11. A Heavy Heart

Ari: You will obtain items from their ancestors that only the Kairi can access. Vanessa: Interesting, does the legend say anything else? Asusa: Well , it says that if you are the true Kairi , the ancestors will give you a bat-shaped necklace fill with the most powerful blood in the that , you will marry Aremeus and then reborn the world into a new era if you wish to. With your offspring with Aremeus, your new bloodline will keep your family ruling for the next 5,000,000 years and possibly longer. Vanessa: I'm down with that. Out of know where, Vanessa pulled out a dagger dripping with blood. Titus: Um. Vanessa., let's be rash with this! Everyone could see that he was panicking. Titus: My parents will worry. Kyta: Before you die, you should know that they gave birth to you solely to use as a sacrifice on the way to Vanessa's success and bloodline and it's the same reason for Mrs. Vampriss taking Tiara in. Without a warning, Vanessa slowly raised the dagger and slashed him diagonally in the middle of his body. Blood gushed out. Arika: Now you must take a sip of his blood. Vanessa did as she was told and tears started to flow. 


	12. The Gifts

She instantly blacked out. Nic: What happened?! Aremeus: She is now meeting with the ancestors of Titus, where Titus will also end up after his soul descends to the sky. Vanessa woke up a few moments later and found herself in a village. The people around her were Titus's ancestors and next to them was Titus. Crait: Welcome Vanessa. You are her to be presented valuables. Crait held out three things. Crait: These are the Bloody Bat Medallion, The Dragon Tamer Neck Piece, and the Possessor Amulet. You should know what the others are and the Possessor currently holds every strong mythical beast and strong animals for you , the Kairi, to bare. Vanessa nodded. Crait: Goodbye for now Vanessa. Wake up to kill Tiara and recieve your new name from her ancestors. Vanessa drowsily opened her eyes and saw that she was in the real world. She was hold the three things Crait had given to her and put them on . Vanessa: Now it is time for Tiara to die. Tiara was horrified. Without hesitation, Vanessa slaughtered Tiara and once again Vanessa collapsed. 


	13. A Mystery to All

She awoke to see Tiara and her ancestors. Kari: Welcome Vanessa. I am Kari, the one who slaughtered Crait. I have been awaiting for your taming of Kyta for a while now. I proclaim that your new name is Kairi and once you wake up, everyone that knows who you are will collapse and they will awake and know your new name. Kairi nodded. When she awoke to the real world, everyone had already found out her new name. Aremeus: Congratulations my fiancee, you passed the test and earned your ceremony. Arika: There are a few things you need to know Kairi. First, while you were passd out, an egg marked with the family crest appeared in Aremeus's hand. Aremeus handed Kairi a small pouch and inside was the warm egg that flashed a scarlet red on the family crest on the egg. Vanessa: What is it? Ari: It's the unborn phoenix of legend. It knows everything, including the secrets of the world and where your mother is. Vanessa carefully gave Aremeus the egg. 


	14. A Mission Revealed

Kairi: What is my next task ? The dragons looked at Aremeus. Aremeus: So I have to be the one to tell her? Okay. Next, you have to elliminate everyone you care about except for yourself and me. Kairi; What ?! Isn't that a little overboard?! Aremeus chuckled. Aremeus: Kidding! You have to get the phoenix egg to hatch. Vanessa: How do I do that? Aremeus: You have to raise an island from the ocean and build a giant castle for yourself with only the help of your powers and in order to raise and island from the sea, you have to sacrifice twelve humans, werewolves, and vampires or , iff you don't want the monster world against you, sacrifice thirty-six humans that are scums, rude, or disrespectful. Vanessa:Alright, let's sacrifice some humans. As Vanessa smirked, everyone saw in her eyes that she was ruthless and twisted inside. Her emotions and feelings had switched off after she had slaughtered Titus. 


End file.
